Tokyo Mew Mew Interview
by Kikyouko
Summary: A funny little interview of Tokyo Mew Mew cats members! Written by Karasu8 and Kikyouko!


Tokyo Mew Mew Interview!  
By: Kikyouko and Karasu8  
  
Kikyouko: Welcome to the Mew Mew Café! We will be interviewing the Tokyo  
Mew Mew Cast here tonight!  
Karasu8: Please be seated and enjoy your time at the interview!  
Kikyouko: Yeah, yeah...Can we get this over with!?  
Karasu8: Yes...lets...  
Kikyouko: Okay so Zakuro, Did you ever have a date with a cute guy?  
Zakuro: Yes...I have dated a bunch of cute guys when I was younger.  
Sakura: REALLY!? I didn't know that!  
Kikyouko: Sakura!? What are you doing here!?  
Karasu8: Well I...I invited her to interview with us...  
Kikyouko: YOU WHAT!?  
Sakura: YAY! This will be so much fun!  
Ichigo: Am not your role model still am I, Sakura?  
Sakura: YES! YES YOU ARE!  
Karasu8: Ryou did you know that you make such a cute couple with  
Keiichiro!?  
Ryou: Er...  
Keiichiro: So you do agree? I think so as well.  
Karasu8: I know! Let's go into the kitchen!  
Keiichiro: Gladly!  
Sakura: Ichigo! Do you think I am annoying???  
Ichigo: Sometimes...  
Kikyouko: Sakura...Your not supposed to ask questions like that.  
Sakura: I know! I just love Ichigo! She is soooooo cool!  
Mint: Can you ask me a question already!? After all I am the rich one...  
Kikyouko: Lettuce...Do you have a crush on Ryou?  
Ryou blinks and stars  
Lettuce: Well a little...looks at Ichigo but not much!  
Mint: I THOUGHT WE WERE ASKING ME A QUESTION!?  
Sakura: I thought Kikyouko was asking Lettuce a question!  
Sakura: Pudding, will you be my friend?  
Pudding: Woo...Hoo! Here's a crash in back round SUUUURRRE!  
Sakura: YAY! I GOTTA A FRIEND AND YOU DON'T!  
Kikyouko: I DON'T NEED ONE RIGHT NOW!!!!  
Sakura: Yes you do!  
Kikyouko: NO, NO I DO NOT!  
Sakura: Whines Fine!  
Kikyouko: Now where is Karasu8????  
Keiichiro and Karasu8 walk out of the kitchen  
Karasu8: ??? Hm? What did we miss?  
Kikyouko: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU MISSED!!!! Tackles Karasu8 to the floor  
Director: Are you getting all of this!?  
Camera Man: Sure am!   
Mint: WE ARE ON TV!? Jumps in-front of the camera to get attention  
Sakura: Okay Mint... I'm going to ask you a question now!  
Mint: Really!?  
Sakura: Yeah. Why are you so interested in Zakuro when you are also popular  
yourself?  
Mint: Zakuro is my role model. She is super cool and I have liked her ever  
since I saw her being better then me. You gotta admit people that are  
better than you must be a role model!  
Karasu8: U Okay! Moving on!  
Karasu8: Ichigo...Do you have a crush on all Tokyo?  
Ichigo: NO! I only love Masaya.  
Karasu8: That's your opinion...Everyone else thinks you have dated the whole  
cast!  
Ichigo: Why I 'otta!  
Kikyouko: Kish...Why is it that you stalk Ichigo?  
Kish: Cause she's my kitten!  
Ichigo: NO I AM NOT!!!!  
Kish: Yes you are!  
Ichigo: Am not!  
Both start fighting  
Kikyouko: Maybe I shouldn't have asked that...U  
Sakura: Tart...Do you like Pudding?  
Tart: Well maybe a little...Don't get any thoughts you MONKEY!  
Pudding: No you're my friend!  
Tart: No I am not!  
Karasu8: Pai...Is that your name???  
Pai: YEAH IT'S MY REAL NAME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!  
Ichigo: It's my turn to ask the questions!  
Ichigo: Ryou why the hell can you turn into a cat!?  
Ryou: Remember...I was only trying to protect you! gets nervous  
Ichigo: Right...mutters "Stalker..."  
Sakura: I wanna a turn now!  
Sakura: Zakuro do you model all the time?  
Zakuro: Only when I have time. It gets pretty hard sometimes.  
Director: Aw this is great!  
Camera Man: I'm getting it all too!  
Lettuce knocks into the camera  
Lettuce: Opps sorry...now you missed some of the interview.  
Camera Man: NO!!!!  
Director: NO!!!!  
Kikyouko: Lettuce...Dear...You might wanna move away from them. They get pretty  
hysterical when something like that happens.  
Lettuce: blinks O-okay...  
Masha: Tweet! Eyes get really Big TWEET!  
Karasu8: Masha, why do you tweet so much!?  
Masha: Tweet...?  
Karasu8: You heard me you damn Tweet!  
Masha: Goes near Ichigo  
Ichigo: Now look what you've done! You scared him!  
Kikyouko: Let it be!  
Sakura: Mint can I have some tea?  
Mint: Yes you can! Hands Sakura some tea  
Sakura and Mint drink tea together  
Kikyouko: Ryou have you ever considered to die your hair?  
Ryou: Yeah...and -  
Keiichiro: My god it was ugly!  
Ryou: But you said you liked it!  
Keiichiro: Oh yeah...yeah...It was great!  
Ryou: You just said it wasn't!  
Kikyouko: Yep...You sure did.  
Karasu8: You are all fools! Kish...Why the hell, do you keep trying to get  
with Ichigo!? You're not going to get her! SHE'S A DAMN WHORE!  
Kish: NO SHE'S NOT!  
Ichigo: Yeah! NO I'M NOT!  
Mint: You know I am better than you all! Wait no I'm not! That doesn't  
include you Zakuro!  
Zakuro: Um...Okay!  
Sakura: Okay that's it for this interview...  
Kikyouko: Stay tuned for...  
Karasu8: Another interview with...  
All: THE TOKYO MEW MEW CAST! 


End file.
